Talk:The Status Quo Combustion/@comment-46.188.219.166-20140428195512
I will say that again, I really don't want Stuart to end up with Mrs. Wolowitz. I will explain why and what I think it would be good for him. I don't want Stuart to die alone. I like his character. I feel for him. I agree that he is too depressing. I just don't want him to end up with Mrs. Wolowitz. The age difference doesn't bother me as much as the fact that they seem to have nothing in common. Not to mention that they lived different lives for decades. Also I don't like Stuart getting a new job as her caregiver, at least I hope that it is just temporary. Sure his comic book store burned down but I don't like the fact that he would simply throw away his love for comics and something he's been doing for decades. A much better ending for Stuart would be to end up with either Lucy or Alice (that girl from season five who had a crush on Leonard while he was having a long distance relationship with Priya.) I know that many people think that he and Lucy wouldn't make a good couple because they both have psychological issues, it would be blind leading the blind and yada yada, but I don't see it that way. I think they would understand each other better than anyone else and overcome their issues together, especially since Lucy's social anxiety is no longer that bad, the same way Amy started feeling an urge for physical intimacy since with Sheldon and started moving Sheldon toward it. Alice seems like a cool match too. Raj already has Emily (although I would like to see him with Alex), Stuart needs someone. If it were Lucy I see him meeting her on a group therapy where he goes due to his depression (he almost certainly has one) and she goes there to further overcome her social anxiety. If it were Alice I see him meeting her when she drops by at his apartment saying that she heard about what happened to his comic book store and offers to help him. They eventually start a relationship. Slowly he becomes friends with Leonard, Amy, Sheldon, Penny, Howard, Bernadette and (again) Raj. I see Stuart eventually overcoming his depression and restoring his comic book store. His relationship and new friendship inspires him to make a comic book based on his girlfriend and the way she overcame her problems/helped him. He gets a contract with the publisher, finally makes some money and moves into a nice apartment with his girlfriend, becomimg a successful comic book author while still running s comic book store. (I just don't see comic book store gone, not after all these years). At the end, in season finale, he proposes to his love and she agrees. And that's the perfect ending for Stuart, finally finding love of his life, purpose in life, and, most of all, happiness, after all these years. Sure, maybe it's not the most realistic ending but the poor guy had it enough, it is no longer funny if it ever was. Give him a break. And Alice and Lucy were too awesome characters to be get rid off like that. I agree that Mrs. Wolowitz needs someone too. Professor Proton would be a nice match for her but unfortunately they decided to kill him off. I have yet to think of a pair for her. I know it would be controversial and so weird but my guess is Mary Cooper. I have yet to think about that. But I have no doubt about Stuart.